wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rutgar Glyphshaper
Rutgar Glyphshaper is a level 60 quest giver located at Bronzebeard Encampment in the contested territory of Silithus. He starts the following quests: * (Elite) * See List of Silithus NPCs. Quotes :Bronzebeard's gone missing again! That dwarf sure didn't get any of his brother's good senses. Hello, Rutgar. The Commander has sent me here to gather some information about his missing wife. :You best have a seat then, this is gonna be a long one. :When we initially arrived in Silithus, Mistress Mar'alith was the first of the night elves from Cenarion Hold to join the expedition. Our routine was nothing out of the ordinary: Form a party to venture into the various hives and search for lost artifacts. That sounds dangerous. :It sure is! Those hives were abuzz with various silithid that were none to happy to see us. :Everything was going fine until we came across a glyphed crystal in Hive'Regal. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame! She put her pretty little cheek up against the crystal and instantly entered a trance like state. Naturally, this worried my crew. We picked her up and carried her out of there with a quickness! What happened to her after that? :We took her to the Commander with hopes that the druids of the Circle could fix her up. Sure enough, they were able to wake her up. We figured our business with the Circle was done and we could get back to work. :A few weeks passed and everything was going fine. Brann was still around back then so we had a bit of order in our work structure. Then one day, out of the blue, she appeared back at our camp. Natalia? :Are you daft? Who else would I be talking about? Yes, the girl - Mistress Mar'alith. Anyhow, she was back and not in too good of a mood. That's when the demands started flowing. What demands? :She demanded that we immediately head back to Hive'Regal! Brann would have none of that sass. He told her that there's no way we would go back into those hives without an army backing us up. It had gotten far too dangerous. The number of those stinking insects seemed to have tripled from when we first ventured into 'em. :That's when Natalia lost it! Lost it? What do you mean? :What do you mean what do I mean? She went nutso! The girl went straight crazy on us. Now ordinarily I don't hit girls but after I recovered from the blackout, I was pretty damned angry. Brann, Rutgar, me and the monkey went positively orc on her! It's a miracle we were able to fend her off. She seemed almost possessed! Possessed by what? :Who knows? Anyhow, that was the last I saw of her. Maybe Frankal can give you better information. :Not to steer off topic here as I'm sure the work you're doing for the Commander is important, but we're onto something huge here. HUGE! Our requests to Ironforge for an army have so far fallen on deaf ears. Apparently we're stretched too thin in protecting the realm or some such nonsense. Once you take your report back to the Commander, come back down here with some friends. We need your help! I'll be back once I straighten this mess out. Patch changes * External links Category:Dwarf quest givers Category:Silithus NPCs